chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
2019 Chawosaurian elections
In Chawosauria, the 2019 Chawosaurian elections were held on Friday, October 4, 2019. These elections are set to elect all 1,000 members of the Chawosaurian National Legislature (referred to as the Chawopolis Palace), 501 seats required to win a majority, 600 seats required to win a supermajority. The election of the new, or the reelection of Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a as Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria, and the Comrade President to replace the retiring Comrade President Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII. This election is a significant victory for the Communist Party. It is also the largest wave election in Chawosaurian History. Riding on Shang Jong Parker's coattails, who won the monarchy as a Communist in the 2019 Chawosaurian direct election in a landslide over the Capitalist incumbent, Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a, thus denying him a full term after taking office upon the Death of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, the Communist Party regained control of the Chawopolis Palace in the 2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections, swept control of all six Continental Reichstags in the 2019 Continent Union federal election, and the comrade elections all across Comrade America. The Communist Party won 75% of the power over Chawosauria and Capitalists have kept 25% of the power over Chawosauria. Communists won 2,919 seats to the Capitalists' 979 seats. Capitalists suffered a loss of 330 seats from 1,309 seats they won in 2017, and the Communists gained 2,736 seats from their 2017 total of 183. The Capitalists previously had control of the monarchy since Abooksigun Eluwilussit in 2016, they also had control of the Chawopolis Palace since they won the 2017 Chawosaurian legislative elections, which was the first Capitalist victory since 1939. The Continental governments were established in the Treaty of Bucharest that was signed on June 23, 2019, following the end of the Great Patriotic War and the installation of the Ural Wall. The Capitalists had controlled the Comrade Presidency since its establishment in 1987, but no Communist had ever ran for that office until this election. The Communist Party already had the Comrade Congress since the 2018 Comrade elections. In the final months of the campaign, the partisan and ideological tensions within the Capitalists' legislative majority in the Chawopolis Palace, Incumbent Supreme Leader Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a's low-energy campaign and weak incumbency advantage, and the Capitalist-leaning western world's diplomatic interaction with Israel (especially the US-Israel relations) undermined the Capitalists' 2019 campaign, the Capitalists' ability to support the United States was frequently undermined by the Presidency of Donald Trump's constant damage to America's global standing and repeated tarnish to the political establishment of the United States, and the Capitalists' campaign was also undermined by the United States' losing end in the China-U.S. trade war and the worsening economic inequality that is also going on in the U.S. frequently contradicts the Capitalists' praise for the U.S. economy as their justification of Capitalism back in the previous election in 2017. After the elections, social democrats criticized the Capitalists' 2017 praise for American economics as "a stupid idea that haunted the Capitalists" and social democratic economists said the Capitalists should have praised the economic systems of Sweden, Norway, Switzerland, Canada, Finland, Denmark, Iceland, Greenland, the Faroe Islands, Australia, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom instead of the economy of the United States. A realigning election, Northern America (United States and Canada), Scandinavia (Sweden, Norway, Finland, Denmark, Iceland, Greenland, and the Faroe Islands), the British Isles (United Kingdom and Ireland), South Africa, Namibia, and Hong Kong, have remained Capitalist as they did in the 2017 Chawosaurian elections, thus becoming potential Capitalist strongholds. Scandinavia voted for Kalawai'a because of his social-democratic leans, same reason why the British Isles and Canada supported Kalawai'a and his SDGPA. The United States supported Kalawai'a because of anti-communist sentiments, and Hong Kong held the Communist Party responsible for Communist China's response to the 2019 Hong Kong protests. However, the Communist Party was able to overcome these realignments by making substantial inroads in Africa, Latin America, Oceania, Asia, and the Pacific whole, giving them enough to win this election. The elections were a huge setback for the Capitalists. They lost the monarchy by a landslide after three narrow victories in 2016, April 2017 and December 2017. They lost the Chawopolis Palace in the worst loss of seats suffered by a majority party. In the Chawopolis Palace popular vote percentage, the Capitalists suffered the worst popular vote percentage drop since the 1945 Chawosaurian legislative elections. The Communist Party gain of the monarchy permanently ended the Abooksigian Era. The Capitalists suffered a huge failure in the continental elections, failing a win a majority of a single continental reichstag. Losing the Comrade Presidency for the first time in Chawosaurian History, and failed to regain the Comrade Senate and House. In ballot initiatives, in the 2019 European Civil Rights Referendum, a proposed civil rights bill sought to protect Chawosaurian Jews was rejected by the voters in the Federal Republic of Europe because of widespread antisemitism in Chawosaurian Europe. In the Federal Republic of North America, the continental federal republic elected the 48 Star banner over the Confederate Battle Version in the 2019 North American Flag Referendum. After three days of evaluating the public's moods going into this election, statistics show that antisemitism played a much bigger role in the election outcome. The escalation of Chawosaurian Antisemitism started in 2016 when Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu became the target of corruption investigations back in Israel, this news led Chawosaurians to believe all Jewish people are "corrupt, dishonest, and sneaky" and in 2017 when the Trump administration enacted policies that strongly supported Israel as part of Trump's "America First" policy, making Chawosaurians feel weary that because the United States is still a deeply powerful nation, the United States could help advance the Zionist agenda for "world domination" which Chawosaurians feared that Chawosauria is at risk at being conquered or annexed by "The Jew Empire". The Capitalist, western world's interaction with Israel and the west's role in helping Israel become an independent nation back in 1948 attributed to suspicion against the capitalist controlled 24th Chawopolis Palace, which resulted in the capitalists losing this election to the Communist Party, thereby losing the power they previously had over Chawosauria. There are six important elections and two important continental referendums contested. This is the first election in Chawosaurian History affected by the Swiss Model. On January 1, 2020, the 25th Chawopolis Palace begins with a unified Communist Party government despite a Capitalist Prime Minister, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III, who will become the first Prime Minister since Theodore McClellan in a century to come to office to a minority party status. As a result of Shang Parker's popularity, 73% of Chawosaurians approve of his election, but public opinion showed strong dissatisfaction with the overall election results. 2019 Campaign The Campaign began in August 2019 after the 2019 Popular Democratic People's National Party National Convention, for the monarchy, there are now four candidates, Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a, the incumbent, and four challengers, Timothy Max Roosevelt II, Shang J. Parker, and Charles Muskie. In the 2019 legislative elections, the Capitalists attempted to defend their majority although fractured in June 2019. In the campaign, antisemitism became the effective tool for getting elected, the Communist Party linked the Capitalists to Israel because the Capitalist West aligns themselves repeatedly to Israel, and the message to sink in to the voters, a major disadvantage for the Capitalists is that the fact that the Capitalist Western World constantly sides with Israel is not being disputed by the Capitalists, a move that might hurt them in the end. The Capitalists instead accused the Communists of negative campaigning because they have no plans and the fact that Communism failed in the Soviet Union and other Socialist states, but Chawosauria is strongly antisemitic, and Chawosaurians do not want an Israel-controlled government. In the Chawopolis Palace, there were ideological and partisan tensions within the DKA Coalition, causing a caucus infighting. This caucus infighting was so bad that the coalition broke up into five parties, leading the Social Democratic-Green Party Alliance to become a new majority party but a minority government because they're under 501 seats, and the 2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections becomes the first legislative election since the 1925 Chawosaurian legislative elections to feature six parties, the first since the 1975 Chawosaurian legislative elections to feature more than two parties, and the first since the 1939 Chawosaurian legislative elections to feature a foreign party leader, as well as the first since the 1945 Chawosaurian legislative elections to feature a foreign party. National Elections Monarchy Shang Jong Parker won the monarchy by a landslide victory for the Communist Party over the Capitalist Incumbent, Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a. Carrying 631,783,816,535 votes to Kalawai'a's 369,689,793,535 votes. Parker won 62.1% of the vote and Kalawai'a finished second place at 36.3%. The Communist Party's gain of the monarchy ended the Abooksigian Era (2016-19) permanently. Shang Parker will take office by January 1, 2020. Chawopolis Palace The Communist Party won back control of the Chawopolis Palace. The party won 893 seats after gaining 684 seats, the largest gain of seats for a party previously holding a minority in Chawosaurian History. In the popular vote percentage, the Communist Party gained 59.9% from their share in 2017, their best gain in the popular vote percentage since 1945 when they gained 68%. Despite the Communist Party victory, their party leader, Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus X, was defeated by the incumbent Senator Samantha A. Montgomery. With the Capitalists still gaining the premiership, the Communist Party would have to choose a Speaker for their new majority. Continental Elections and Referenda Continental Elections (main article: 2019 Continent Union federal elections) The Communist Party gained a majority of chancelleries and continental reichstags. Winning all six chancelleries and 5,132 continental seats, to the Capitalists' 0 chancelleries and 868 continental seats. In the popular vote, the Communist Party won 8,801,850,736 votes (96.5%) to the Capitalists' 318,732,070 votes (3.5%). North American Flag Referendum The 48 Star Banner won the flag referendum to become the Continental flag of North America, winning 535,785,415 votes (49.7%) to the confederate battle flag version's 531,715,435 votes (49.3%). This was the closest flag referendum in Chawosaurian History, this was attributed to white working-class voters and almost all of the states in the United States voted similarily to the 2016 United States presidential election. European Civil Rights Referendum The Chawosaurians in the Federal Republic of Europe rejected a proposed civil rights bill that sought to protect Chawosaurian Jews from discrimination and define Jewish Chawosaurians as a protected class. 99.5% of voters rejected the idea of classifying Jews as a protected class. Only 0.3% of voters supported such civil rights laws and 0.2% of voters either valid or invalid. Issues and Controversies Social Issues Jewish Civil Rights became the hot issue after the Chawopolis Jewish Uprising in 2019. Chawosaurian voters overwhelmingly do not support egalitarian policies on Jewish people. Chawosaurian politicians and the Chawosaurian media widely compared Jewish Civil Rights as Nazism, 91% of Chawosaurian voters sided with the media with the comparison. Economic Issues Charles Muskie advocated for tax cuts for wealthy people, but the other three candidates advocate for higher taxes for wealthy people. Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a, Shang J. Parker, and Timothy Max Roosevelt II advocate for regulations for corporations to follow, and Charles Muskie accused the three candidates of being socialists. Environmental Issues Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a, Timothy Max Roosevelt II, and Shang J. Parker advocated for environmental protection regulations. Only Charles Muskie is against environmental protection regulations. Domestic Issues Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a, Timothy Max Roosevelt II, and Shang J. Parker advocated for welfare protections, but not for Jews. Timothy Max Roosevelt II and Shang J. Parker advocated for the defunding of welfare's Jewish beneficiaries. Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a scrambles on the issue of Jews on welfare but the two Communist candidates called the Jews on welfare, "Welfare Jews" to stoke antisemitic backlash for votes. Charles Muskie also called the Jews on welfare "Welfare Jews" to stack antisemitic votes into his base, but advocated for welfare cuts by saying "The Jews control the whole welfare system". Timothy Max Roosevelt II and Shang J. Parker accused Muskie of serving Jewish interests by cutting welfare. Aftermath Concessions Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a conceded to Shang Jong Parker on October 5, 2019. On the same day, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III conceded the Chawopolis Palace elections to the Communist Party after they won the national legislative elections, and in the continental elections, James Dylan Oakes III made an official concession speech after the Capitalists failed to win a majority of Chancelleries and Continental Reichstag seats. Lame-Duck Session The 2019 Chawosaurian lame-duck session began on October 5, 2019 and it ends officially on December 31, 2019. All outgoing members of the Chawopolis Palace who either lost reelection or decided not to run for reelection (retiring or resigning) will be preparing to leave office on December 31, 2019. Certification By November 17, 2019, the House of Dynasties will certify the final results of the 2019 elections. Capitalist Blame Game After the elections, the Capitalists turned against each other on who's to blame for their disastrous election loss. Liberals blamed Charles Muskie's presence and Donald Trump's global embarrassment to the United States on the Capitalists' landslide defeat. Conservatives blamed Capitalist leadership for being too liberal and too left-wing. Conservatives vowed to "take on the left-wing establishment". Socialists who supported the Capitalists blamed the Capitalists for "not being socialist enough". The Capitalists blamed each other. Capitalists universally blamed Emperor Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a for "not running a populist campaign". The Capitalists also universally blamed the Jews for their election loss. The Capitalists' election loss caused a swelling divide between left-wingers and right-wingers. This political-spectrum divide will be visible in the 2020 Chawosaurian Opposition leadership election. Conservative Response Conservatives responded to the devastating Capitalist defeat in anger, resentment, and fierce disappointment. They vowed to take on the Capitalists' "liberal establishment" and vowed to take that fight to the 2020 Opposition election. On October 7, 2019, Charles Muskie announced his candidacy for the opposition leadership and announced his candidacy for the monarchy in the 2029 Chawosaurian direct election, the first candidate to do so. Causes of the Communist Party landslide Chawosaurians voted the Capitalists out and gave the Communist Party a huge mandate because they feared that keeping the Capitalists in power could result in civil rights legislation for Chawosaurian Jews. Civil rights for Jews is not popular among Chawosaurians. In the Capitalist western world, Jewish people are protected under civil rights laws and these western countries are very close to Israel. Public Opinion The Chawosaurian public have a negative reaction to the election results than expected. 77% of Chawosaurians who voted are dissatisfied, even if the Capitalists had won the elections, Chawosaurians would still have the same reaction. The public felt the Capitalists failed to bring change and the Capitalists got punished for it. Chawosaurians reacted in anger against the Capitalists by voting them out of power. Polls showed that Chawosaurians wanted change yet they felt the Communist Party will not deliver that change. Chawosaurians were upset that the Capitalists didn't do enough despite the Swiss Model, the Arsenals of Socialism, and progressivism. However, because Shang Parker is widely popular, 73% of Chawosaurians approved of his election to the monarchy. 88% of the voters who voted for Shang Parker said they're satisfied with their choice. 68% of Chawosaurians who voted in this election said they will vote to re-elect Shang Parker if he announces his candidacy for a second term in the 2029 Chawosaurian direct election. See other elections * 2019 Chawosaurian elections ** 2019 Chawosaurian direct election ** 2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections *** 2019 Chawosaurian Senate elections *** 2019 Chawosaurian House elections **** 2019 Chawosaurian House of Representatives elections **** 2019 Chawosaurian House of Lords elections **** 2019 Chawosaurian House of Commons elections ** 2019 Continent Union federal election *** 2019 North American federal election *** 2019 South American federal election *** 2019 European federal election *** 2019 Oceanian federal election *** 2019 African federal election *** 2019 Asian federal election ** 2019 Chawosaurian presidential election Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019